Tree of Life (Ava15’s Fanfics)
"The Tree of Life is a safe place for animals who are hurt or sick.” –Makini 'The Tree of Life '''is a location featured in Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy. The Location acts a place of healing and is the central hub for Kion and his Army while they fight Slash. It's Also the Home for the Night Pride. Description The Tree of Life has all kinds of animal habitats. History Prior to Legends of the Lion Guard A young Makini and her parents Fikiri and Kitendo meet Rafiki for the first time, where the Spirit of the Past reveals that Makini will, in fact, become a Royal Mjuzi. In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy After losing their first battle against Slash's Army. Kion and his army went to go train up for the next fight. While training, Nguruma went to go to the watering hole to get something to drink. Where he gets attacked by Slash. Hearing a loud roar the army raced over to see what's happening. Before they got there slash has already left. Once there Kion and his army was horrified to see Nguruma surrounded by vultures, bleeding and barely moving. In anger Kion uses the roar and blast the vultures away. He then ran over to Nguruma and hugged him while bursting into tears. His sister kiara and brother in law kovu try's to comfort him while in tears Themselves. Fikiri tells them to take him to the Tree of Life so they can heal and so the being their journey to the tree. Kion and the others meet rani while they was on there journey. Rani leads to the tree and they meet up with the rest of her pride. After she have the some members of her pride take Nguruma to their Elder so he can be healed. ''More Coming Soon! In Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands In Journey to Leopon Plains, List of Species * Lions * Tigers * Shrews * Giant Pandas * Foxes * Bactrian Camels * Penguins * Lemurs * Pikas * Owls * Honey Badgers * Polar Bears * Mountain Goats * Bee-eaters * Parrots * Bees * Musk Deer * Mandrills * Porcupines * Tree Frogs * White-Throated Laughingthrushes Residents *Night Pride **Rani **Maya **Jivin **Titilayo **Nirmala **Surak **Baliyo **Janna *Pinguino *Tangaagim *Ullu *Sasem *Tsah *Rama *Cek *Male Camel Former Residents * Ãnanda * Sâhasí * Binga Locations *Mountain Pass *Dirisha *Ciso River *Icy River *Tundra *Pond *Desert Plains *Marsh Forest *Rocky Mountains *Winter Woods *Bamboo Woods *Willows *Pratibimba *Cikha Escarpment Visitors *Kion's Army **Kion **Simba **Nala **Kiara **Kovu **Shauri **Denahi **Marigold **Kenai **Belee **Nita **Kora **Kia **Shabaha **Tazama **Kasi **Timon **Pumbaa **Zazu **Rafiki **Ma Tembo's Herd **Ma Tembo **Mtoto **Zito **Fikiri's Troop **Fikiri **Kitendo **Thurston **Mbeya's Crash **Mbeya **Shingo **Bupu **Hafsa's Clan **Hafsa **Madoa **Jasiri **Janja **Cheezi **Chungu **Sokwe's Troop **Sokwe **Makucha **Chuluun **Shujaa **Hafifu **Majinuni **Mahuluti **Fahari **Jiona **Bunga **Fuli **Azaad **Anga **Mhina **Beshte **Ono **Pride Landers *Slash's Army **Slash **Reth **Evil Kion **Reth's Pride **Nwabudike **Ekene **Kariuki **Alasiri **Ajani **Ora **Putra **Ora's Bank **Mama Binturong **Smun **Smun's Prickle Trivia * The Tree of Life is a safe-haven where animals from everywhere come to heal or if they are of an endangered species. They hope to receive help for problems for which they can't find any solutions elsewhere. * The Tree of Life appears to have mystical powers, as Queen Janna channeled its energy to help heal Nguruma's and Ono's eyes to restore their vision. Though this power appears to have limits, as Janna could not restore Ono's vision to be as keen as it used to be. Category:Princess ava15 Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Category:Legends of the Lion Guard Locations Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands